


I'll Find You

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then she says, "I remember laying out on the beach watching stars, and holding tightly to someone's hand while we ran for our lives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You

Sometimes, Jenny will see a flash of dark hair and she'll remember drawing a bow for the first time. She'll remember hours she never spent perfecting her draw and listening to every nuance of the bow for imperfections. Jenny has never touched a bow in her life.

Other times, she'll catch flashes of red and she'll remember fury and beauty. She'll remember nights spent laying out on a beach watching stars, and holding tightly to someone's hand as they run for their lives. One moment stands out from the rest. A memory so vivid she swears it is real. It is just a face. She can't see the eyes, but the girl's fiery red hair spills over her narrow shoulders and Jenny feels a love so fierce, she is left longing for years.

Then, she meets Ashley. Ashley tells her crazy stories about ghosts walking through Walmart and werewolves running through the forests. It should scare Jenny, she thinks, but mostly she finds comfort in it. Her favorite story is about the former-hunter named Allison. Allison Argent was smart and fierce and died too young, Ashley says. Her voice is soft and broken when she speaks, like she felt the loss of Allison Argent personally.

It seems insignificant when Ashley looks at Jenny. But then, Ashley says, “I remember nights spent laying out on a beach watching stars, and holding tightly to someone's hand while we ran for our lives.”

And Jenny remembers.


End file.
